MLP Home Alone
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the 1990 movie. When the Apple family goes on vacation, they leave behind the youngest member of the family. Now young Applebloom must defend the house from a pair of thieves
1. The house on Maple Street

_Chapter 1: The house on Maple Street_

Our tale begins on a quiet winter night in a peaceful suburb. All the homes in this neighborhood were decked out with Christmas decorations and snow covered the roofs and lawns. But one house in particular is where our tale really get's started.

This house was different from all the others on Maple Street. Rather then looking like a typical house, this one looked like a big red barn! Christmas lights were hanging from it and a small metal statue of Pegasus the winged horse was near the front door. And rather then people living in this house, multiple colored ponies lived in it! This is the Apple family.

Inside, the colored ponies were running all about because they had a big event coming. Each of them had a symbol on their flanks that symbolized their special talents and they were all moving quickly. They were saying stuff like, "Where's my suitcase, did you remember to put batteries in the camera, did you set the burglar alarm?"

Near the front door was a human police officer who was also female. She had blonde hair that was in a pony tail but it was actually a wig. Her real hair color was purple with a white line going down the middle and she was trying to get the ponies attention. Her name is Diamond Tiara. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

So far in all the chaos, nopony wanted to listen to her. They were still rambling on about how they had to get ready for their big event. The event you ask? The family is going on vacation to Paris for the holiday.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile upstairs in a bedroom, there was a female pony with orange fur and a blonde mane which she tied in a ponytail. She had a cowboy hat on and her cutie mark was of three apples. This is Applejack. <em>(MLP: Friendship is magic)<em>

AJ was talking to her older brother, a big red pony named Big Macintosh. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

The two of them were packing a suitcase for their big trip tomorrow morning.

"OK Big Mac, did you remember to set our alarm clocks? We don't wanna miss our flight." AJ asked her brother in a country accent.

"Eeyup." Her brother casually said. While they were talking, a little pony walked into the bedroom. She had golden yellow fur and a red mane that had a big red bow in it. This is Applebloom, Applejack's sister. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

Little Applebloom however was the only pony in the family who didn't have a cutie mark so her flank was blank. Applebloom walked up to her sister and nudged her head against her leg.

"Not now Applebloom." Applejack told her little sister.

"But sis, it's important! I'm trying to watch a movie in the living room but Sour Apple keeps coming in and turning it off! Make him stop!" Applebloom said, stamping her little hoof.

"I'll talk to him later Applebloom, now go pack your suitcase!" Applejack said. Applebloom still put up a small fight.

"But I don't know how to pack a suitcase!" She said. Abblejack was really getting annoyed now.

"Then go ask somepony to help you." She said. Applebloom stamped her hoof again and trotted out of the room. Back downstairs, the female cop was still trying to get somepony to talk to her.

"Excuse me young pony, are your parents home?" Diamond Tiara asked a pony named Apple Fritter who was passing bye.

"Yes but they don't live here." She said before leaving. Meanwhile in the living room, an old green pony with an apple pie cutie mark was fast asleep in a rocking chair. This is Granny Smith, the oldest pony in the family. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

The officer was all the while talking to random members of the family. She stopped another pony named Red Delicious.

"Hello, are your parents home?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"No, they're in Paris, sorry." He said before heading into the kitchen. As he did, another pony walked in and was sporting a baby belly.

"Woah, slow down there Red Delicious, pony with a baby coming through!" She said with a smile. This is Apple Juice. She saw the officer and got a little worried.

"Um, hello officer. We're not in trouble are we?" The soon to be mother asked.

"Don't worry about it miss. It's just that a string of robberies have happened in this neighborhood and we're trying to crack down on it. Oh and you're pregnant huh, congrats." Diamond Tiara said with a smile.

"Thanks, oh that reminds me. Hey honey! Did you remember to order the pizza?" Apple Juice called upstairs. In another bedroom was Apple Juice's husband, Cortland. Applebloom was trying to get him to help her pack her suitcase.

"Come on Cortland, can't you please help me?" Applejack asked.

"No, I'm sorry Applebloom, but I got a ton of things on my mind right now. Yes honey, it's on the way!" Cortland called downstairs to his wife.

"But I'm younger then you, I've never packed a suitcase before!" Applebloom whined.

"Ugh, Applebloom, listen to me! I don't have time right now, go ask somepony else." Cortland said. Applebloom stamped her hoof again and pouted.

"Besides, you're probably the most unlucky pony in this house right now. You get to sleep on the third floor with Appleseed, and you know him. If he has something to drink, he'll wet the bed." Cortland said before heading downstairs. Applebloom got really mad now!

"This house is full of jerks, I can't stand it! When I grow up and finally get my cutie mark, I'm living alone! Do you all hear me! I'M LIVING ALONE, I'M LIVING ALONE!" Applebloom chanted as she jumped up and down. Downstairs, Diamond Tiara heard all the noise she was making and got a worried look.

"What kind of house is this?" She asked.

"It's a barn, silly!" Another pony named Apple Bumpkin said. The officer giggled awkwardly and tilted her hat a bit.

"Thanks." She said. Apple Bumpkin nodded and left just as Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. In another bedroom, two other ponies were getting ready for the trip. One of them had brown fur and his mane was in a Mohawk. This is Sour Apple, Applebloom's jerk of a cousin. The other pony was a girl named Caramel Apple. The female pony was looking into a glass case where an orange corn snake was.

"Hey Sour Apple, whose gonna take care of your snake while we're gone?" Caramel Apple asked Sour Apple who was zipping up his pack.

"Don't worry about him. I just fed him three fresh mice so he should be good for a couple weeks." Sour Apple said. Applebloom then came in and started talking to her cousin.

"Hey Sour Apple, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Applebloom asked.

"There's a thing called knocking, Apple dork!" Sour Apple said. The little pony ignored what he said and kept talking.

"I don't want to sleep on the third floor, if Appleseed has something to drink, he'll wet the bed." Applebloom said and suffice to say, her cousin didn't like that idea too much.

"I wouldn't let you sleep in my room even if you and me were the last ponies on the face of this planet, Apple dork." He said. Applebloom glared at him and suddenly, her cousin's attention went to his bedroom window.

"Hey check it out, it's her!" He said. Sour Apple, Caramel Apple and Appleboom ran to the window and after pushing the curtains aside, looked down at the sidewalk. They were looking at a young girl wearing winter clothes who had green hair. She was hauling around a blue plastic trash can and a snow shovel. This is Minami Iwasaki. _(Lucky Star)_

"Whose that? Caramel Apple asked.

"Did any of you ponies hear about the snow shovel killer?" Sour Apple asked. Applebloom and Caramel Apple shook their heads.

"That's her right there. Legend has it that when she was a kid, she went crazy and beat her family and half the people on the block to death with a snow shovel, and has been hiding out here ever since." Sour Apple eerily said.

"Well, if she's a killer how come the police don't arrest her?" Caramel Apple asked. Sour Apple shook his head and kept watching the girl.

"They didn't have enough evidence to convict her. They didn't find the bodies, but everyone knows she did it. And who knows, she may do it again." He said. Minami put her shovel into the trash can and scooped out some salt with it before sprinkling it on the sidewalk.

"Every winter, she walks up and down the streets and salts the sidewalks." Sour Apple said.

"Well, maybe she's just being nice." Applebloom said. Sour Apple gave her a look that asked "are you crazy?"

"No way she'd do that. See that trashcan? That's where she keeps her victims. She cremates them and mixes the ashes in with the salt, so people who walk on the sidewalk have no idea that they're walking on dead bodies." Sour Apple said. Applebloom and Caramel Apple both gulped. Suddenly, Minami stopped what she was doing and looked up at them!

"Ahh! Get down!" Caramel Apple said as she and her family members quickly slid the curtains back and got away from the window. A few minutes later, a pizza delivery car came speeding down the street and quickly drove into the arching driveway of the Apple family's home.

As it pulled in, the car bumped into the Pegasus statue and knocked it over. The delivery boy was a guy in a red shirt, jeans, and a jacket and hat that had the name "Little Caligula's Pizza" on them. His name is Scout. _(Team Fortress 2)_

He quickly got out of the car and put the statue back up before opening the back door and pulling out a stack of pizzas. He knocked on the door and Diamond Tiara opened it and let him in.

"Ok so that's $122.50" Scout told Diamond Tiara.

"Don't look at me pal, I don't live here." Diamond Tiara said. Applejack then saw the pizza boy and went over to him.

"So are you just around for the holidays?" Scout asked the cop.

"You could say that." Diamond Tiara asked with a sly look. Applejack made it to the pizza boy.

"Hey, soup's on everypony!" Applejack said as Scout placed the pizza boxes on the pony's back. She balanced them on her back as all her family members ran to the kitchen.

"That'll be $122.50" Scout said, hoping that he'd finally get paid.

"Talk to my brother about that, he'll take care of it." Applejack said as she went into the kitchen. As she did, Big Macintosh walked down the stairs.

"And you're Big Macintosh, right?" Diamond Tiara asked the red pony.

"Eeyup." He said.

"Ok good because somebody owes me $122.50" Scout said. Big Macintosh grabbed a wallet and pulled out a wad of bills. He handed them to Scout who left with a tip of his hat.

"So officer, why are you here?" Big Macintosh asked Diamond Tiara.

"It's nothing big really. Since its Christmas time a lot of robbers like to come in and open the presents early. So we're just going around to make sure that all the houses are secure and everything. Going on a trip?" She asked.

"Eeyup, we're going to Paris and we leave tomorrow morning. And don't worry, no thieves can break into here, we got automatic locks set and automatic lights." Big Macintosh said before going into the kitchen. Applebloom ran down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Perfect." Diamond Tiara quietly said. She left the house and ran down the street where a white van was waiting for her. In the passenger seat was another girl with grayish hair that had a white streak going through it that she kept in a braid and she also had blue glasses on. This is Silver Spoon. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

Silver Spoon was reading a comic book and jumped when Diamond Tiara opened the door and got into the driver's seat.

"So, how'd it go?" Silver Spoon asked Diamond Tiara as she took the blonde wig off. She ruffled her hair a bit before putting it into a ponytail. It turns out, these two are actually criminals! The two of them were once the children of rich powerful people but they grew sick of it and ran away from home.

Diamond Tiara met Silver Spoon while hitchhiking and the two decided to team up and become robbers.

"It went great. They actually thought I was a cop!" Diamond Tiara said as she took the uniform off, revealing normal clothes underneath.

"They had a lot of cool looking things in that house and when they leave tomorrow, it'll be all ours!" Diamond Tiara said before starting up the van.

"Haha, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Silver Spoon said as Diamond Tiara drove the van down the street.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Apple family home, the family was sitting at a wooden table while munching down on pizza. They had to push Granny Smith's rocking chair into the kitchen and she was still fast asleep.<p>

Applebloom walked through the crowd and made it towards a table where the pizza was. Everyone was talking about how excited they were to go on their trip as Applebloom opened up a pizza box only to see that it was empty.

"Hey, did anybody remember to get me a normal cheese?" Applebloom asked her family. Sour Apple chuckled as he chewed on a piece of pizza.

"Yeah we did, but guess what Apple dork? It's all gone, so somebody's gonna have to barf it up if you want some." He said with a smirk. Applebloom's face started to turn red as all her anger built up inside her.

"Hey Appleseed, go easy on the soda!" Somepony told a little pony Applebloom's age who was drinking a Sprite. Appleseed looked at Applebloom with a goofy smile and that made her even more mad. Sour Apple smirked more then got a sick look.

"Oh no, Applebloom, I feel it coming! Quick, get a plate!" Sour Apple said as he pretended to throw up. Suddenly, Applebloom couldn't take it any more! She turned her back towards her older cousin, raised up her back legs and bucked him!

Sour Apple went falling down to the floor and then the little pony got on top of him and started to wrestle with him!

The whole family reacted by screaming and they tried to break the two up. Granny Smith shot up awake and looked around in terror!

"Ahh, the terrorists! They've found us!" She screamed as she dove under the dinner table. Many drinks were spilled in the tussle and many pizza slices fell to the floor. Applejack got her sister away from Sour Apple.

"Applebloom, what's wrong with you?" She yelled. Applebloom's face was still red from anger.

"That jerk started it! He ate all my pizza and he knows that I hate vegetable pizza!" Applebloom yelled.

"Look what you did you little jerk!" Golden Delicious yelled. The redness in Applebloom's face slowly went away as she looked at her family. They were all glaring at her and the little pony got a sad look.

"Come on." Applejack said as she dragged her sister out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"You're such a creep sometimes Applebloom." A pony named Apple Strudel said. Applejack and Applebloom went upstairs and the little pony got her angry face back.

"It's not fair! Why do I always get pushed around in this place? It's just not fair!" Applebloom yelled.

"Be quiet Applebloom! Of all the ponies in this house, you're always the one who has to go and cause trouble! Now get upstairs!" Applejack said as she opened a door that led to the third floor of the house.

"B-but sis, I don't want to sleep up there! It's scary!" Applebloom said.

"Don't worry, Appleseed will be up soon." Applejack said. Aplebloom got a really worried look when her sister told her that.

"I don't want to sleep with Appleseed. He'll wet the bed. I'll get pee all over me, I just know it!" Applebloom said.

"Fine, we'll have him sleep somewhere else." Applejack said. Applebloom tucked her ears behind her head as she looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's too late, now go." Applejack said. Applebloom nodded and kept her ears tucked down as she started to climb the steps. She then looked back at her sister.

"Just face it sis, everypony in this place hates me! I wish I didn't have a family at all, families stink!" The little pony yelled.

"Stay up there, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" Applejack yelled.

"Fine! I don't want to see you for the rest of my life and that goes for everyone else!" Applebloom said. Applejack looked at her sister with a stunned look. She'd never heard her talk like that before.

"I really hope you don't mean that. It'd be really scary to wake up and find that your whole family was gone." Applejack said.

"No it wouldn't." Applebloom said. Applejack widened her eyes and pointed up the stairs. Applebloom stuck her tongue out at her sister before running upstairs. Applejack closed the door and went back downstairs.

Meanwhile on the third floor, Applebloom jumped onto a bed and looked down at the floor.

"I hope I never see any of those jerks again." She quietly said as she undid the bow in her mane and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the whole family went to sleep and while they slept safe and sound in their beds, the wind outside started to build up. It made some tree branches scratch against the house's windows and knock around a wreath that was hanging on the outside of the door.<p>

Suddenly, a huge tree branch that was next to some power lines was getting knocked around by the wind. The wind caused the branch to fall onto the power lines and the power went out in the blink of an eye.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Catching the plane

_Chapter 2: Catching the plane_

When the sun finally rose, the wind storm calmed down and some airport shuttle cars had arrived at the Apple home to take them to the airport. Some workers were trying to fix the damaged power line while one of the shuttle drivers kept knocking at the door of the home.

"Jeez, are they still asleep?" The driver asked himself? His friend in the other shuttle shrugged.

"They told us to be here by 8 o'clock." He said.

Inside the home Applejack was snoring quietly, her hat was hanging on a hook and her mane was messy. She reached one of her hoofs out from under the covers and pulled her alarm clock towards her to check what time it was.

She widened her eyes when she saw that her clock had been shut off! She quickly scrambled out of bed and called out to her brother.

"Big Macintosh!" She yelled. Her big brother quickly opened the door to his room and the two ponies stared at each other with wide eyed looks!

**"WE SLEPT IN!"** They both yelled and ran down the hallway to wake up their family! If they didn't hurry, they'd miss their flight! When everyone was awake, they were all scrambling through the house to get out the door and to the airport!

They had to shower, eat breakfast, comb their manes, grab their suitcases and get themselves to the airport as fast as they could! Applejack and Big Macintosh ran down the stairs all ready to go.

"Apple Strudel, do a quick head count and make sure that everyone is out at the vans! Where did we put our passports and tickets?" Applejack hastily asked.

"I put them on the kitchen counter!" Big Macintosh yelled. Finally when the family got their things together they all went outside to the shuttle vans and jumped in quickly! They were in such a hurry Apple Strudel forgot to do the headcount!

"What if we don't make our flight? Our plane leaves in forty minutes!" Sour Apple said.

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" Applejack said. As she and the rest of the family got into the vans, one of the workers repairing the power line walked up to Applejack.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that your power is back on but the phone lines will take a few days to fix, with it being the holidays and everything." The worker said.

"Ok, thank you!" Applejack said. She closed the front passenger door and she started banging her hoof of the dashboard and pointed forward with the other one.

"Go, go, go!" She told the driver! The drivers of both shuttle vans started them up and drove away from the house towards the airport. When the Apple family made it to the airport, they were running through it trying to get to their plane!

"Come on guys, don't fall behind!" Applejack yelled while Big Macintosh carried the sleeping Granny Smith on his back. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them and even had to plow through the large crowds here and there. They finally arrived at the gate where their plane was.

"Did we make it, did we?" Applejack asked the ticket lady at the entrance of the gate.

"You ponies are lucky, you just made it!" The lady said. All the young ponies cheered and the lady opened the gate door for them.

"Ok, go on in and take whatever's open." She said. The family went into the gate and took their seats on the plane after putting their bags away in the storage hold. Applejack and Big Macintosh sat next to each other and Applejack let out a sigh of relief.

"I sure hope we didn't forget anything." She said.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Apple home, the door to the third floor opened up and Applebloom stuck her head out, her mane all messy. She looked around the upstairs part of the house and was wondering where her family went.<p>

"Hello? Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith?" Applebloom called out as she headed downstairs. The house was dead silent and not a single pony was to be seen.

* * *

><p>Back on the plane, the older ponies were eating and watching the in-flight movie while the kid ponies were in coach doing the same.<p>

"Ahh, I tell you Big Macintosh, this is the life." Applebloom said as she lied back in her seat and took a sip of apple juice.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Applebloom looked around the whole downstairs part of the house for her family but they were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Jeez, where are you guys? Is this a joke?" She asked out loud as she went downstairs to the basement. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Applebloom saw old heirlooms from the past and cardboard boxes stacked everywhere.

Suddenly, at the far end of the room, the furnace that was resting against a wall suddenly lit! Applebloom widened her eyes and started to tremble.

"It's ok, it's all in my head, it's all in my head!" She kept telling herself when suddenly the furnace sounded like it was roaring! A steel grating on it opened up and it looked like it was about to come alive! Applebloom turned around and ran out of the basement!

Applebloom finally made it to the top of the stairs and slammed the door shut. She pressed her back against it and was panting heavily. She wiped some sweat from her head and then got away from the basement door.

She looked down while trotting over to the kitchen table and jumped onto a chair. She sat down on the chair and started to think.

"I can't believe it. I made my whole family disappear." She said. Applebloom then started to think about all the things her family told her.

_"You're such a creep sometimes Applebloom!"_ Apple Strudel said

_"Of all the ponies in this house you're always the one who has to go and cause trouble."_ Applejack said.

_"Hey Apple dork, I'm going to feed you to my corn snake."_ Sour Apple said.

_"Look what you did, you little jerk!"_ Golden Delicious said. As she thought about all those things, a smile started to grow on Applebloom's face.

"I made my whole family disappear!" Applebloom said with an excited voice! Maybe being home alone wouldn't be too bad!

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The Apple family's mistake

_Chapter 3: The Apple family's mistake_

Now that her family was out of the house, Appleblom couldn't be more happier! She jumped up and down on her bed while blaring LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem through a stereo! She fell down on the bed and started to laugh.

A few seconds later, she was running around the dinner table and going absolutely crazy! With no family there to stop her, the little pony could do whatever she wanted! And that gave her an idea.

When she was done running around, she entered Sour Apple's room and opened up a chest that contained all his belongings. Sour Apple warned Applebloom several times that if she ever opened that chest, he'd break every bone in her little pony body.

"Wow!" She said as she looked at all the things in the trunk. She then smirked and called out to her jerk of a cousin.

"Oh Sour Apple, I'm going through your stuff! Aren't you gonna come out and beat me?" She said with a grin. Applebloom started rummaging through the trunk. She found a small red pack of firecrackers in the trunk.

"Wow, firecrackers! I have a feeling I need these later." Applebloom said as she put the small fireworks down to the side. She reached back down into the trunk and pulled out a picture frame. The picture inside was of a girl pony who had a goofy smile. And no it wasn't Ditzy Doo in case you were wondering.

"Sour Apple, your girlfriend! Ugh!" Applebloom said as she dropped the picture, making it break. Later that day, Applebloom popped a Japanese movie into the DVD player called "The devil's hit men".

The little pony was eating some cheesecake while she watched the movie. On the screen, the leader of a gang of Japanese mafia was making a deal with someone. Applebloom watched as the movie's dub actors started to speak.

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" The gang leader asked as someone knocked on the door to his office.<p>

"It's me, Akira." The man said as she opened the door and stepped into the office. Akira reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little baggy full of weed.

"I got your stuff here." Akira said as his boss looked at the bag.

"Leave it outside and get out of here." The boss said, huffing on a fat Cuban cigar. Akira narrowed his eyes at his boss. He got him his drugs after all and he was expecting to get paid.

"Ok boss, but what about the money you owe me. I busted my ass trying to get this stuff!" Akira said. His boss looked up and him and gave him the same narrow eyes look.

"So how much do I owe you?" The boss asked as he held his cigar in one hand. Applebloom kept her eyes on the screen and her eyes were wide.

"Ichigo said about 10%." Akira said. His boss started to chuckle and took another huff of his cigar.

"Too bad that shmuck ain't in charge any more. He's upstairs taking a bath." The boss said.

* * *

><p>"Guys I'm eating junk food and watching a rated R movie! Aren't you gonna come out and stop me?" Applebloom called out before going back to watching the movie.<p>

* * *

><p>"He said that he'd call you when he got out." The Japanese mafia boss told his friend. Akira started to sweat and gulped a little. His boss reached down behind his desk and grabbed something.<p>

"I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna give you, Akira!" The boss said. He then pulled out an AK-47 and aimed it at his friend! Akira gasped and started to shake a lot.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of ten, to get your lying and ugly ass out of my office before I fill your guts with lead!" The boss said. His friend backed away and was about to leave.

"Ok put the gun down, I'm sorry! I'm going!" he said.

"1…2…10!" The boss counted down before pulling the trigger on his AK. The gun fired and Akira's chest became filled with holes! Applebloom covered her eyes as the boss cackled evilly as he murdered his friend.

"Keep the change you filthy animal!" The boss said. Applebloom then uncovered her eyes and screamed.

"APPLEJACK!" She yelled in fear.

* * *

><p>Back on the plane, Applejack and everyone else was asleep. The golden fur pony then woke up and yawned. Big Macintosh woke up and saw his sister looking around.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked with a tired voice.

"Well, I have a feeling that we forgot something." Applejack said as her big brother yawned.

"Are you sure we did? We set the burglar alarm, told the neighbors to pick up our mail…" Big Macintosh said. Applejack scratched her chin with her hoof and kept thinking.

"If we did all that, what else could we be forgetting?" Applejack asked. Suddenly, she widened her eyes and her jaw dropped!

"APPLEBLOOM!" She yelled!

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Applebloom the shoplifter

_Chapter 4: Applebloom the shoplifter_

When Applejack finally realized that she left her little sister at home, she was having a huge nervous breakdown. She told the rest of the family and they were comforting her. Applejack took a sip of some water and kept panting while Big Macintosh fanned her with a cloth.

"I can't believe it! How can we forget her? What kind of big sister am I?" Applejack asked as Apple Fritter tried to keep her calm. Applejack had never felt so guilty in her entire life until this point.

"It's ok Applejack. When we land, we'll call the police and tell them to check on her." Apple Fritter said. Applejack nodded and looked out the window of the plane.

"Please be ok sis." She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at home, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were watching Maple Street in the safety of their van.<p>

"We couldn't have been more lucky Silver Spoon. Five families leaving for vacation, they all told me themselves." Diamond Tiara said making her friend chuckle.

"Ok, watch this. You're gonna love this. All of the houses with nobody home have automatic lights. Number 364, should be going right… now." Diamond Tiara said. The very second she finished her sentence, the lights on said house turned on.

"Wow!" Silver Spoon.

"But wait, there's more. Number 363, right now!" Diamond Tiara said just as another house turned its lights on. Silver Spoon was getting a real kick out of this.

"Wait, one more. Number 362, should be going on right about… now!" The pink haired girl said, pointing at Applebloom's house and sure enough, the Christmas lights turned on.

"That's the big catch for us buddy. They've got so much stuff inside that house, DVD players, stereos, I think I saw some really nice jewelry in there." Diamond Tiara said, rubbing her hands together.

"Come on, let's go." She said as she and Silver Spoon grabbed crowbars. Diamond Tiara started up the van and drove it into the driveway. Meanwhile inside, Applebloom had fallen asleep while watching "It's a Wonderful Life".

Junk food had littered the family coffee table and the little pony was snoring lightly while sitting in a huge then shot awake when she thought she heard something outside. She slowly looked at the window and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon lurking outside.

"Ok, which way do we go?" Silver Spoon whispered.

"I saw a basement door in the back, we can use that." Diamond Tiara whispered back. Applebloom gasped and quickly shut off the movie. She ran to the basement door and flicked a switch that turned on the basement lights. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumped.

"Hey, I thought you said nobody was home!" Silver Spoon whispered to her partner in crime.

"They told me they were going to leave this morning!" Diamond Tiara said. The two thieves retreated back to their van. They really didn't want to risk getting caught.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Silver Spoon said as they got in their van and drove away. As for Applebloom, she was upstairs in Applejacks's bedroom hiding under the bed.

* * *

><p>The Apple family meanwhile had finally arrived in Europe and were trying to find a pay phone so they could call the police and tell them about Applebloom. They finally found one and Applejack put some money in.<p>

"Ok, I'll call the police, you guys grab my address book and call everyone on our block." Applejack said as she dialed 911.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Applebloom poked her head out from under the bed and looked around.<p>

"What am I doing? This is stupid! I can't be a scared little filly for the rest of my life! I'm the adult here now." Applebloom said as she got out from under the bed. She went outside and started calling out into the night.

"Hey, you guys hear me? I'm not scared anymore! Did you hear that? I'm not scared anymore!" The little pony yelled. Her screaming then stopped when she heard someone walk up to her. She looked up in terror to see Minami Iwasaki looking down at her. So what did our little hero do?

**"AHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"** She screamed her head off and ran right back into the house! She slammed the door behind her and ran upstairs as she kept screaming.

**"AAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!"** Applebloom screamed as she jumped onto Applejack's bed and hid under the covers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the police station, a cop named Officer Jenny was sitting at a desk when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello, police department." Jenny said.

"Yes hello, this is a real emergency here. My little sister is home alone. The phone's there are busted so I want someone to go there and check on her." Applejack told the cop.

"What! A child left home alone? Don't worry Ms. I'll make sure she's ok!" Officer Jenny said triumphantly. Once she got the address, she got dressed in her winter gear and jumped into a police car. She drove off towards the home and Applejack hung up. Her family walked up to her.

"Did you guys get anything?" Applejack asked hopefully but everyone shook their heads.

"Nothing but answering machines." Red Delicious said. With Applebloom, the little pony was still hiding under the covers. She looked out from under them but went back under when she heard someone knocking at the door. Turns out, it was Officer Jenny!

The cop kept knocking at the door but she didn't get a response. Jenny then sighed in defeat and turned on the radio in her car as she got into the driver's seat.

"Hey command, this is Officer Jenny. I arrived at the Apple house but nobody answered. Everything looks secure so I'll see you back at headquarters." Jenny said.

"That's a 10-4 Jenny." A male voice said. Jenny started up her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Back at the airport, the Apple family was sitting around waiting for Applejack. She then trotted up to them.<p>

"Ok ya'll, I just called the police. They're gonna go have someone check on her." She said.

"That's a relief sis but we got some bad news. They're no more flights to take you back home, everything's booked!" Big Macintosh said.

"But Big Mac, our little sister is all alone over there! I'm not leaving until I make sure she's ok!" Applejack said, stamping her hoof.

"Well they did give us another option. They said that, if it's possible, you could stay here for a few days and maybe something will open up." Apple Strudel said. Applejack looked down and thought about it.

"Ok, I'll do it." She said. Finally when it was time for the plane to take off, Applejack said goodbye to her family as they got onto the plane to Paris without her. She waved goodbye to them and sat down.

"I'm coming Applebloom." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Back at the Apple household, morning had arrived and Applebloom noticed her toothbrush was gone so she decided to go pick one up at the store. But first, she needed some money. She went back into Sour Apple's room and saw a can at the top of a shelf that held his life savings.<p>

She gulped and started to slowly climb up the shelf. Suddenly, the shelf below her snapped under her wait and Applebloom went tumbling to the floor along with Sour Apple's stuff! Applebloom sat up and shook her head, unhurt from the fall.

She then peeked inside the can and saw a ton of money!

"Wow, found it!" She said as she put the money into a satchel. She got some winter clothes on and left the house, unaware that Sour Apple's corn snake had gotten loose.

As Applebloom left the house, she had a small satchel across her back that held her money. She then looked across the street and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's van parked in the driveway!

"Wait a second, I thought the Test family went to California." She said. Applebloom then shrugged it off and walked to the store.

"Must be house sitters or something." She said.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were ransacking the place! Silver Spoon was grabbing everything that looked expensive and was stuffing it into a pillowcase.<p>

Diamond Tiara meanwhile was playing with a kaleidoscope while her friend was filling up the pillowcase with loot.

"Hey Silver Spoon, we're supposed to be master criminals so do you think you can keep it down?" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"Sorry!" Silver Spoon yelled from the other room.

"So what do you say buddy, tomorrow night we hit that house across the street?" Silver Spoon asked, looking out the window at Applebloom's house.

"Sounds good to me. Ahh, I love this holiday." Diamond Tiara said as she kept looking through the kaleidoscope.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a local Ma and Pa store, Applebloom had found a toothbrush and was walking up to the counter to pay for it. She walked up to the woman at the counter.<p>

"Why hello little pony. How can I help you?" The woman asked. Applebloom put the toothbrush onto the counter and started talking.

"Well, I need you to answer a question. See, my big sister tells me to never use a toothbrush unless it's the real deal. So is that toothbrush licensed by the dental association?" Applebloom said. The woman just stared at Applebloom and looked at the toothbrush.

"I don't know sweety, it doesn't say." The woman said.

"Can you please find out? I don't want any nasty germs crawling in my mouth." Applebloom said. The woman the called one of her workers over.

"Hey Roy." She called. A red headed kid named Roy _(Fire Emblem)_ looked up while repackaging some shelves.

"A customer wants to know something about a toothbrush." The woman said as Roy walked over. As the two workers talked, someone entered the store.

The person walked up to the counter and Applebloom slowly looked at the person next to her. To her shock, it was Minami again! Her jaw dropped and she slowly started to back away while the toothbrush was still in her satchel.

"Oh, little pony, you need to pay for that!" The woman said. Applebloom couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the store in fear!

"Hey! Marth, stop her!" The woman told a young employee named Marth. _(Fire Emblem)_ The blue haired boy ran out of the sore and watched Applebloom run into a nearby park where some people were ice skating.

"Officer!" Marth yelled at a cop named Falco Lombardi._ (Star Fox series)_

"Shoplifter!" Marth yelled, pointing at Applebloom! The pony gasped and ran through the park with Falco hot on her heels! When Applebloom reached the frozen lake where people were ice skating, she took a chance and slid on her stomach!

The pony slid her way past all the skaters and when she reached the end of the pond, she looked back and watched Falco collide with another skater.

When Applebloom was away from the store and back in her neightorhood, she was walking slowly down the sidewalk with a frown. She looked at the toothbrush in her satchel and sighed with her ears tucked down.

"Great, I'm a criminal. Wouldn't Applejack be proud?" She asked in a sad voice. Maybe being home alone wasn't all it was cut out to be.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Party at the Apple house

_Chapter 5: Party at the Apple house_

Meanwhile back at the Test family house, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had finished ransacking the place and were ready to leave. Silver Spoon was wielding a can of spray paint and coverd her mouth with her shirt.

The thief sprayed "The S.B's were here!" on the wall in the family's living room. When she was done, she picked up the last pillow case full of loot and took it out to the get away van where Diamond Tiara was waiting in the driver's seat. Silver Spoon got in the passenger seat and she had a huge smile.

"Let me guess, you did it again. You spray painted the wall didn't you?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"What? All the cool thieves have their own mark! We're the spray paint bandits!" Silver Spoon said and suffice to say Diamond Tiara wasn't impressed.

"You're really weird sometimes you know that?" She said, starting up the van. She drove the car towards the exit of the driveway just as Applebloom came walking by.

"I'm not weird!" Silver Spoon said.

"I said sometimes you are!" Diamond Tiara said, unaware that Applebloom was in front of the van! Silver Spoon looked ahead and widened her eyes!

"Oh my god, watch out!" She screamed. Aplebloom looked up and saw the van coming towards her! She screamed as the van stopped just inches away from her. She wobbled back onto the sidewalk and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Hey! Watch it!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"Sorry." Applebloom said. Silver Spoon poked her head out of the van and spoke to the little pony.

"Yeah, Santa doesn't like visiting graveyards." She said.

"Ok, Merry Christmas." Diamond Tiara said with a friendly grin. Applebloom narrowed her eyes and looked at the thief, she knew she had seen that face somewhere before. She then gasped and widened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, she was fake!" Applebloom whispered, finally discovering that this girl was the cop that was at her house last night. The pony turned her back to the van and started trotting down the sidewalk. Diamond Tiara watched her and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Silver Spoon asked.

"I don't like the way that pony looked at me. She was the one living in that barn" Diamond Tiara said. She then got an idea.

"I think we need to teach her a lesson." She said, worried that Applebloom would call the cops and turn the two thieves in. As Applebloom walked down the sidewalk, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slowly drove their van behind her.

The little pony raised an eyebrow and looked behind her and Diamond Tiara stopped the van again. The two thieves whistled casually and Applebloom just shrugged and kept walking. The van started following Applebloom again and this time the little pony knew something was up!

She started to run fast and the van was close behind her. The two thieves were led to a church where they lost Applebloom. They looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Do you think she ran inside?" Silver Spoon asked, looking at the church. Diamond Tiara shook her head.

"I'm not going in there, we can't risk it." Diamond Tiara said driving away from the church. When the van was out of the sight, Applebloom poked her head out of a bush and ran towards the safety of her home.

"When those guys come back, I'll be ready!" She said.

Later that night, all the lights were on at the Apple house and loud music was playing. People were walking past the windows while the music played. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pulled up to the front of the house and looked at it with confused looks.

"What happened? I thought you said they went to Paris." Silver Spoon said.

"I did too." Diamond Tiara said, scratching her head. It turns out inside, Applebloom had set up some fake family members to fool the two. She was using old rocking horses she had found at a nearby landfill and made them look like her family members.

The song that was playing was "Left 4 Dead 2: Oh my god, it's Christmas! Auto tune remix"

Applebloom was rocking out to the music that was being played on the living room computer. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon knew that they couldn't rob this place now.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us." Diamond Tiara said, driving away. Applebloom peeked out a window and giggled. Those two actually fell for it!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Paris, the Apple family was sitting in a hotel room watching a French dub of the Alastair Sim version of "A Christmas Carol".<p>

While the family watched the movie, Apple Fritter was really worried about Applebloom. She sat down next to Sour Apple.

"I can't believe this, we're here in Paris and Applebloom is home all alone and Applejack is still at the airport!" Apple Fritter said. Sour Apple just shrugged.

"You're not worried about Applebloom at all?" Apple Fritter asked.

"No, why should I? That little dork's acted like a pest one too many times and this time, she's getting hers!" Sour Apple said.

"I'm scared though, she must be so helpless. Do you think she's freaking out?" Apple Fritter said.

"The little blank flank can use a few days in the real world! It'll be good for her!" Sour Apple said in an irritated voice.

"So you're not at all worried that something will happen to her?" Apple Fritter asked.

"No and I have my reasons. 1) I've never been this lucky D) We have good smoke detectors and C) We live on the most boring street in the entire United States where nothing exciting or dangerous will ever happen!" Sour Apple said. But oh how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>That night, Applebloom got really hungry and since her family was all alone she could eat anything she wanted. She felt like pizza was the perfect choice so she dialed up Little Caligula's again and ordered a plain cheese all for her.<p>

The pizza boy came driving down the street and pulled into the driveway, knocking over the Pegasus statue again. This time, Scout got out again but he was wearing a blue shirt.

"Man, this sucks. I had to crawl out of bed to make a stupid delivery just because RED Scout got sick." BLU Scout grumbled as he put the statue back up.

BLU Scout pulled the pizza out of the back of the car and when he reached the front door, he found a note that read, "Go to the back door."

BLU Scout ran to the back of the house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yo, what's up? It's Little Caligula's pizza!" BLU Scout said. Inside the kitchen, Applebloom was playing the movie she had watched the previous night to fool BLU Scout.

"Leave it on the doorstep and get out of here!" the gangster on the TV said. BLU Scout got a confused look. He'd never heard that from a customer before.

"Well, ok. Whatever you say, but what about my money?" BLU Scout asked, placing the pizza gently on the doorstep.

"So how much do I owe you?" The boss asked. BLU Scout put his hands on his hips and shivered a little.

"$11.80" BLU Scout said. Applebloom paused the movie, grabbed two five dollar bills and slid the money out through a little dog door. BLU Scout picked it up and Applebloom un-paused the movie.

"Keep the change you filthy animal." The TV said. BLU Scout got a disgusted look as he started to leave.

"Jerkwad." He quietly said. Applebloom then put the movie on the part that would make BLU Scout freak out!

"I'm gonna give you to the count of ten, to get your lying and ugly ass out of my office before I fill your guts with lead!" The TV said. BLU Scout's face became terrified as he backed away from the door. He was dealing with a psychopath here!

"1...2…10!" The boss said, firing his AK. BLU Scout fell backwards into the snow and quickly got back up and ran to his car! He jumped into the driver's seat, started the car and sped away from the house.

When he was gone, Applebloom opened the back door, opened the pizza box and took a huge whiff.

"Ahh, a lovely cheese pizza and it's all for me." She said with a grin.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Getting the jump on Silver Spoon

_Chapter 6: Getting the jump on Silver Spoon_

Back at the airport, Applejack was trying her best to get a flight back home. She was arguing with the seat arranger and this pony was giving this lady Hell.

"Please, can't you try to get me a seat?" Applejack desperately asked. The woman tried to calm her down.

"Ms. Applejack, please remain calm. If something come sup, I'll be sure to tell you." The woman said. The golden haired pony then saw a picture of the woman with a little girl and the words "Sisters" was on the frame. This gave Applejack an idea.

"Please, I'm desperate! Do this for me, from one sister to another sister." Applejack said. Suddenly, a nurse named Joy ran up to the woman and whispered something in her ear.

"Really? Ok." The woman said. Applejack wondered what the two were talking about.

"Ms. Applejack, Nurse Joy said that one of our passengers got sick and won't be able to get on his flight." The woman said. Applejack felt bad for the passenger but she was excited at the same time! She was on her way back home.

* * *

><p>Applebloom meanwhile was watching TV in her room and suffice to say, she felt really lonely. She looked on her nightstand and saw a picture of her and Applejack. She turned it towards her and a tear slid down her cheek.<p>

"Please come back, I'll never be a pest again." Applebloom said to the picture. She wiped the tear away and sniffled quietly. She then looked side to side before kissing the picture. She got under the covers, turned off the lights and fell asleep.

The next morning Applebloom decided to clean the house a bit. While she cleaned, she was casually listening to "I'm dreaming of a White Christmas"

She put four scrubbing brushes on her hooves and skated on the floor like ice. When that was done, she took some rugs outside and shook them in her mouth, getting rid of all the dust. Some of the dust got into Applebloom's nose and she sneezed loudly.

Later on, Applebloom went shopping at a local grocery store. She hummed a Christmas song as she gathered up some groceries and when she was done, she walked up to the cash register.

A blue haired girl named Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) was reading a magazine while she sat at the cash register. Applebloom looked up at her and tapped her hoof, making Konata look at her and put the magazine down.

"Hey, do you know if those ramen packets are any good?" Applebloom asked as Konata held up a box of ramen packets.

"I think they are. The beef flavor is my favorite." Konata said. Applebloom nodded and picked up a magazine and read it while Konata put her groceries in some bags.

"Ok, that'll be $12.46" Konata said. Applebloom reached inside her satchel and pulled out some money and handed it to Konata. The blue haired girl was a little suspicious about this pony.

"Are you here all alone?" Konata asked. Applebloom looked up from her magazine.

"No, my sister's here with me and she's waiting outside. My grandma's at home sleeping and my big brother is there watching her." Applebloom said.

"Where do you live?" Konata asked.

"I can't tell you, because you're a stranger. And my sister told me to never talk to strangers." Applebloom said with an innocent grin. The little pony then walked home with her groceries when suddenly, the groceries fell through the bottom of the bags. She sighed angrily.

When she got home safely, Applebloom went down into the basement to get a spare light bulb. When she found it, she was about to head upstairs when the furnace started to growl again. Its cover opened and the fire in it lit up.

"Hello Applebloom!" The furnace growled. Applebloom was just about to run when she just narrowed her eyes at the furnace.

"Shut up." She said. The furnace then died down and closed its cover. Applebloom nodded in satisfaction and went upstairs with the light bulb. Meanwhile outside, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were watching the house again waiting for some movement.

"I don't get this whole thing, last night this place is having a party and the next minute, it's like a funeral in there." Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon was reading an Archie comic while her friend looked at the house.

"Hey, go check it out." Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon looked at her friend and got a questioning look.

What?" She asked.

"Are you deaf or something? I said go check it out!" Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon groaned a bit as she put her comic down and got out of the van. Applebloom was in the kitchen washing some dishes when she suddenly she heard a noise outside. Silver Spoon stuck her foot into the doggy door and her shoe slipped off.

"Dang it." She quietly said, grabbing her shoe. Applebloom let out a silent gasp and quickly came up with an idea! She turned on the TV and played "The Devil's hit men"

"Get out of here" The boss said. Silver Spoon froze in place and put her ear to the door, thinking that some shady dealings were going on inside.

"Ok boss, but what about the money you owe me? I busted my ass trying to get this stuff!" Akira said on the TV. As the conversation went on, Applebloom got a pot out and placed it next to the back door. She then put the firecrackers she found inside the pot and pulled out a lighter.

"I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna give you, Akira!" The bos said. Outside, Silver Spoon gasped and widened her eyes. She swore that she heard that name somewhere before!

"Akira…" She whispered.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of ten, to get your lying and ugly ass out of my office before I fill your guts with lead!" The boss said. Silver Spoon started to slowly back away from the door.

"Ok put the gun down, I'm sorry! I'm going!" Akira said. Applebloom then let the firecrackers, ran to a safe spot and covered her ears.

"1…2…10!" The firecrackers went off and started to explode, making Silver Spoon jump! She fell down into the snow and crawled around before getting back up and running to the van! Applebloom laughed along with the boss while Silver Spoon ran away!

"Keep the change you filthy animal." Applebloom mouthed along with the boss. Silver Spoon meanwhile jumped back into the passenger seat and she was panting really hard.

"What happened?" Diamond Tiara asked. Silver Spoon looked around with a terrified look.

"You're not gonna believe this! I was just about to go in and somebody just got killed!" Silver Spoon said frantically.

"Who?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I don't know but somebody beat us here! There were two of them, they were arguing and one of them shot the other! But I swear I recognized one of their voices, and I know I heard that name somewhere. I guy named Akira." Silver Spoon said.

"Akira? Hmm, never heard of him." Diamond Tiara said.

"Let's get out of here, I don't feel like dying." Silver Spoon said. Her friend was about to start the van when suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"Wait a second, let's wait and see who it is! We run this neighborhood too and suppose the cops show up, they'll ask us questions about a murder in the area. We could have a face to go with their questions." Diamond Tiara said.

"That's a good idea!" Silver Spoon said. The two thieves then kicked back and waited. Meanwhile at another airport, Applejack's plane had landed and she was having some more trouble.

"Sorry, but everything's full." A man at a desk told her.

"Everything's full? Are you serious?" Applejack asked. The man nodded and Applejack plopped her head down on the desk and hit it with her hoof.

"If you want, I could get you a hotel room in the city." The man said. Applejack looked up with a desperate look.

"Can you check all the other airlines?" She asked. The man did and he shook his head. The pony groaned in frustration and the man tried to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry but we're doing all we can." He said. Applejack then let all her anger out.

"Look pal, I have been away for sixty hours, I'm tired, hungry and I feel like I could pass out at any minute! I have been all over the United States trying to get home to my sister! And now that I've come this far, you're telling me I have to give up?" Applejack asked. She then slammed her hoof down on the desk.

"THIS IS CHRISTMAS! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE YEAR OF HOPE!" She yelled, causing everyone in the area to look at her. She then leaned over, snagged the man by the collar and looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't care if I have to go out on the runway and hitch a ride, I'll give everything, even if I have to sell my soul to Discord himself! I'm going to get home to my sister!" The pony said. Unknown to her, a passerby heard her plea for help. It was a skeleton named Jack Skelington. _(The Nightmare before Christmas)_

"Um, excuse me. Maybe I could help." Jack said. Applebloom turned to him and let the man go. She and Jack walked over to the side and started to talk.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear you needed a ride. My friends and I are going to an early Halloween party and our flight got canceled but we were able to rent a van! We'd be more then happy to give you a ride." Jack said. Applejack widened her eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"You'd really do that for me?" She asked. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Of course, it's the holidays!" Jack said.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Applebloom gets some advice

_Chapter 7: Applebloom gets some advice_

Back at home, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had fallen asleep in their van as they waited for someone to exit the Apple home. Applebloom then walked out pulling a small sleigh behind her. Diamond Tiara woke up and saw Applebloom cutting a small pine tree down with an axe.

"Hey, Silver Spoon, wake up." Diamond Tiara said, shaking her friend awake. The two looked and saw Applebloom. They smiled evilly. They knew what was going on now.

"How do you like that? We've been fooled by a little pony." Diamond Tiara said. Applebloom finished chopping down the tree and put in on the sled. She took it inside and when it was set up, Applebloom started to decorate it.

While she placed the ornaments up, Diamond Tiara looked in at the pony though a window. Applebloom gasped when she saw Diamond Tiara's reflection in one of the ornaments.

"Hey sis, can you come in here and help me?" Applebloom asked but Diamond Tiara didn't move. She wasn't falling for it. Diamond Tiara turned to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder.

"We got it made buddy, this pony's home alone!" She said. Silver Spoon smiled evilly and the two went around to the back. Applebloom placed the ornaments down and ran upstairs to hear what they were talking about.

"Wait a second, you want to come back?" Silver Spoon asked Diamond Tiara. Applebloom opened a window and looked outside. She heard what the two thieves were saying.

"Of course I do! Ever since I saw that house I wanted it, that place is the only reason we started working this block in the first place! Now look, we'll take it slow. We'll unload the van, go get something to eat and come back at 9:00" Diamond Tiara said.

"9:00" Applebloom whispered.

"When we come back, it'll be dark and little kids are scared of the dark." Diamond Tiara said with an evil grin. The two thieves ran to their van and drove away.

Later that night, Applebloom went to a place where anyone can feel safe, church. The little pony went inside the church and heard a choir of children singing. The little pony walked through the aisle as the kids sang.

When Applebloom took her seat, she looked across from the aisle and saw Minami again. She gasped and trembled a little bit when the green haired girl stood up and walked over to her.

"I-is this seat taken?" Minami nervously asked. Applebloom shook her head and Minami smiled and sat next to her. The little pony looked up nervously at her nervously and jumped a little when Minami started talking to her.

"So have you enjoyed your holiday?" Minami asked. Applebloom gulped and nodded slowly. Minami smiled and nodded too.

"Don't you live next to me?" Minami asked. APplebloom nodded and the green haired girl chuckled.

"You can say hi to me when I walk by, you don't have to scream and run away, I'm not a monster." Minami said.

"I'm sorry but, I heard some thing about you and it scared me." Applebloom said.

Minami nodded. Applebloom suddenly thought that this girl might not be so bad after all. She decided to talk to her some more.

"I've been kind of bad lately. Everyone at home thinks I'm a pest and I said some things I shouldn't have." Applebloom said.

"I feel bad about it and I really like my family, even though I sometimes say I don't." She continued on.

"I understand, how you feel about your family is a complicated thing. But deep down, you'll always love them. Do you wanna know why I'm here?" Minami asked. The pony looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm not welcome at home. When I was just a little girl, before you and your family moved in, me and my parents got into an argument. I said I didn't want to see them ever again, and they said the same." Minami said.

"Why don't you call them?" Applebloom asked.

"Because I'm scared that if I did, they wouldn't want to speak to me." Minami said. Applebloom looked down and looked back up at Minami.

"Um, no offense but aren't you a little old to be scared?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, you can be too old for a ton of things, but you can never be too old to be scared." Minami said.

"I was really scared of our basement, it's dark, dreary and it smells funny. Then I made myself go down there to get a light bulb and I realized that it's not too bad." Applebloom said.

"What's your point?" Minami asked.

"My point is that you should call your parents, and if they don't want to talk to you, you can at least stop worrying about it. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas." Applebloom said. Minami sighed and looked down.

"Hey look, you'd better get home, it's getting late. You think about what I said ok?" Minami asked her new friend.

"Ok, it was nice talking to you Minami, but what about your parents?" Applebloom asked as she got up from her seat.

"Well, we'll see what happens, Merry Christmas." Minami said. Applebloom nodded with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." She said back. As Applebloom left the church, she heard the church bell ring and she broke out into a run!

_(Soundtrack for this part: Carol of the bells-Trans Siberian Orchestra)_

The pony ran back to her house and when she made it, she opened the door, slammed it and put her back to it.

"This is my house! I have to defend it!" Applebloom said running off. The little pony dug out a blueprint that showed various booby traps she could set up through out the house.

Applebloom went into the basement and found different things, a bowling ball, a hockey stick with a puck, a paintball gun with some paintballs, some mouse traps and so on.

* * *

><p>Applebloom started out by setting some of the mouse traps by the entrance to the basement and when that was done, she rigged a trip wire to the hockey stick with the puck, so that when it was tripped the stick would smack the puck at the intruder.<p>

* * *

><p>She then filled up a bucket with water and hung it over a door. With the paintball gun, she rigged it to fire when someone activated a tripwire by opening one of the bedroom doors.<p>

The pony then took the bowling ball and tied a string to a light switch. She duck taped the string to the ball and made it so the bowling ball came falling down when someone turned on the light.

* * *

><p>Applebloom moved to the basement and put tar on the stairs and then attached a small electric generator to the front door handle, making it electrified. The pony then placed some fly paper next to the entrance of the wooden floor dining room.<p>

When she was done with a bunch of other traps, Applebloom made herself some ramen and waited. Later that night, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were sitting in their van, getting ready for their siege on the house.

"Ok, we're here. How do we get in?" Silver Spoon asked.

"We'll go in through the back door, kill that pony and take everything for ourselves." Diamond Tiara said.

"I like that plan." Silver Spoon said.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. The war for the house

_Chapter 8: The war for the house and Applejack's return_

Applebloom had set up her ramen in the dining room and lit some candles. She bowed her head and started to pray.

"Please give thanks for this delicious ramen dinner. Amen." She said. She was just about to eat when suddenly the grandfather clock in the dining room started to chime! It was 9:00! Applebloom quickly blew out the candles and ran to the kitchen!

She grabbed two apples, armed with a sling shot she had made and loaded one of the apples into it.

"This is it, don't get scared now." She said. The two thieves walked up to the back door and smirked evilly. Diamond Tiara knocked on the door and Applebloom let out a small gasp.

"Hello, anybody home? We know you're in there!" Diamond Tiara said. Applebloom gently opened up the doggy door and aimed the slingshot at her leg.

"If you let us in, we promise not to hurt you." Silver Spoon said. Applebloom then fired the apple and it nailed Diamond Tiara in the leg! The girl let out a cry of pain and grabbed her knee. She jumped up and down and grumbled angrily.

"What? What is it?" Silver Spoon asked. Diamond Tiara motioned towards the door and kept holding her knee. Silver Spoon got on all fours and stuck her head in through the dog door. She saw Applebloom, smiled and Applebloom smirked.

"Hello." She said. She fired the second apple and it nailed Silver Spoon in the forehead.

"GAAH!" She screamed, pulling her head out. She held her head and screamed in pain.

"That little twerp is armed!" She said. Diamond Tiara stood up and shook off the pain in her knee.

"Ok, that's it! I'll go through the front, you go through the basement!" She said. The two girls broke apart and went around to the different entrances of the house. What they didn't know however was that Applebloom had even more surprises waiting for them.

* * *

><p>When Diamond Tiara made it to the front door, she walked up the stairs but Applebloom had soaked them in water, causing them to freeze. Diamond Tiara slid on the stairs and fell backwards.<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Spoon meanwhile made it to the back door. She pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything and when she didn't, she was surprised to see that it was open. When she opened the door, the bucket of water fell on her head!<p>

"Hey, what the!" Silver Spoon asked in shock. She tried to get the bucket off her head and fumbled all around with it. She then tried to run out of the basement but accidently slammed into a wall and knocked herself out.

* * *

><p>Back at the front, Diamond Tiara got up and was getting angry now.<p>

"When I get my hands on that brat…" She said to herself. She leaped over the stairs and landed on the door matt. She smirked and walked up to the front door.

"Nice try kid." She said, grabbing the door knob! Diamond Tiara then felt electricity surge through her body, it felt like a hundred hand buzzers were zapping her. She shook a ton as the small generator shocked her. Suddenly, the girl's hair shot out and became super frizzy!

She then let go of the door knob and fell to the ground while shaking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back downstairs, Silver Spoon had woken up and started scaling the stairs. However the tar covering the stairs caused her shoes and socks to get stuck.<p>

Now barefoot, Silver Spoon made it to the top of the stairs and grabbed the door knob.

"I got you now!" She said, thinking she had Applebloom trapped. She opened the door, stepped out and screamed when a mouse trap snapped one of her toes!

"AHH! AAAHHH!" Silver Spoon screamed, falling to the floor! More mouse traps surrounding her snapped her fingers and other foot.

"I'm gonna kill that pony!" She screamed loudly! She quickly got all the traps off her hands and feet and slowly stood up. She wobbled all around and accidently stepped on another trap.

"AAH!" She screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Diamond Tiara soon got back up and was still shaking. She then stopped and was really furious!<p>

"That little pony is gonna get it!" She said to herself. She went back to the kitchen door and was determined as ever to get into the house. After making sure the knob wasn't booby trapped, she opened the door.

Suddenly, a sledge hammer swung down from the ceiling and nailed Diamond Tiara in the chest, making her fly backwards. She screamed as she fell back and hit the ground.

"Ugh..." Diamond Tiara mumbled as she held her chest. She then got an angry look and stood up. She moved the hammer out of the way as she stormed into the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE TWERP!" She asked angrily. She then heard a sound come from behind a door.

"I'm back here you bug bully!" Applebloom said from behind the door. Diamond Tiara felt her pressing against the door.

"You're dead meat now pony! We're already in the house, we're gonna get you!" Diamond Tiara said angrily.

"Ok, come and get me!" Applebloom said, running away from the door. Diamond Tiara kicked the door open and saw it was dark inside. She flicked on the light and when she did, the bowling that was suspended from the ceiling came down.

It landed on Diamond Tiara's head and she fell to the ground.

"Ow…" She said. The bowling ball then detached from the ceiling and fell down on Diamond Tiara, causing her to let out one more groan of pain.

"Yes!" Applebloom said, pumping her hoof in the air.

* * *

><p>Silver Spoon meanwhile had escaped the mouse traps and was looking around the house. She was just as mad as Diamond Tiara was. She then saw another room and was reaching to open the door, unaware that the hockey puck trap was behind it.<p>

Silver Spoon quickly opened the door and she opened it so fast, that the hockey stick attached to the door handle swung really fast! It hit the puck on the floor and sent it flying at Silver Spoon! It nailed her right between the eyes!

"AHH!" She screamed, falling down and holding her face.

"Ahh, oh my gosh my nose! Ahh! I think she broke my nose!" Silver Spoon whined as she held her face. She then discovered that not only had her nose been broken, but her glasses got broken as well.

She glared as she held her broken glasses. Silver Spoon then grabbed her nose and popped it back into place, only to hold it in pain a second later.

"OW!" She screamed. Popping your nose back into place can do that to a person.

* * *

><p>Diamond Tiara meanwhile woke up and held her head. She then gasped as she felt a bump grow where the bowling ball had hit. She growled lowly and ran towards the dining room!<p>

She then stepped on the fly paper and started to slip and slide on the floor!

"Woah! Woah, ahh!" She screamed as she tried to keep her balance. She then got her balance back and tried to move on the slippery wooden floor. She then smelled something in the air, it was an orange scent.

Applebloom had soaked the wooden floor with shiner to make it more slippery. Applebloom then ran out and stuck her tongue out at Diamond Tiara. The girl glared and tried to run after her, only to slip and hit the floor.

"Yes!" Applebloom said again, pumping her hoof. Diamond Tiara sat up and growled again. She tore the paper off her shoes and stood up.

* * *

><p>With Silver Spoon, she had recovered from popping her nose back into place and as still looking around the house. Applebloom then stuck her head out of a closet and blew Silver Spoon a raspberry.<p>

"Aha!" She said as Applebloom went to the closet. She opened it and the paintball gun trap was waiting! A string attached to the trigger was pulled when Silver Spoon opened the door! She screamed and tried to protect herself while the paintballs got fired at her!

Applebloom laughed as she ran out of the closet. Finally, the gun ran out of paintballs and Silver Spoon was furious, as was Diamond Tiara!

The two thieves ran to another room and finally met back with each other.

"Silver Spoon? What happened to you? Did you go paintballing or something?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Me? What happened to you? Did you go storm chasing or something?" Silver Spoon asked, pointing at Diamond Tiara's hair.

"Hey guys!" Applebloom called from the top of the stairs. The two thieves glared at her and ran after her. Applebloom ran to the top of the stairs and had a classic booby trap waiting for the two.

She kicked a paint can hanging from a string over the edge. Diamond Tiara looked ahead and saw the paint can coming towards her.

"Head's up!" She said, ducking down. Silver Spoon widened her eyes as the paint can flew towards her and nailed her in the face, knocking her down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon said, noticing another paint can swinging down! Diamond Tiara however was too late and the can smacked her in the face! She fell down and landed on Silver Spoon.

"Haha! Classic!" Applebloom said, running away. The two thieves were super angry now! They stood up and ran up the stairs with Diamond Tiara leading the way. At the top of the stairs, Applebloom had set up a trip wire.

Diamond Tiara hit the wife and flipped over it, landing on her back again! Applebloom was going to make a run for the third floor when Silver Spoon grabbed one of her back legs!

"Ha ha! Hey Diamond Tiara, I got her!" Silver Spoon said. Applebloom tied to break out but it as no use, that is until she saw Sour Apple's corn snake resting on the stairs!

"Come on, come to me little guy!" Applebloom said as she held one of her front hooves out! The snake slithered onto it and Silver Spoon's cackling halted when Applebloom placed the snake on her face!

3…2…1…

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Silver Spoon screamed at the top of her lungs as the snake sat on the bridge of her nose and cheek! Silver Spoon let go of Applebloom's leg!

Diamond Tiara looked up and saw the snake slither away. She screamed and backed away from it and then helped her friend up.

"Come on!" Diamond Tiara said. Applebloom quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, city police!" a cop said on the other end of the line. Applebloom deepened her voice to make herself sound older.

"Hello, I need some help! My house is being robbed! My address is 365 Maple Street, my name is Donna!" Applebloom said before hanging up. She then opened the window and climbed out it with a rope. She shimmied down it and the two thieves burst through the door a second later.

They looked out the window and saw Applebloom looking up at them.

"There she is! Let's get her!" Diamond Tiara said before Silver Spoon stopped her.

"No, please don't make me go down there! She might have another trap waiting for us!" Silver Spoon said in fright.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna call the cops!" Applebloom said from down below. The two thieves started to get scared at that thought and started to climb down the rope. The two thieves then smelled something funny.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Silver Spoon asked. Diamond Tiara sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yeah I do. It's kerosene." Diamond Tiara said.

"What? Why would she soak a rope in kerosene?" Silver Spoon asked. The two then got a worried look.

"She wouldn't…" They both said, looking down at Applebloom. The little pony lit a match and held it between her teeth.

"Merry Chrismtas!" She said. She then lit the rope on fire! The two thieves screamed and tried to climb back up the rope.

"Go up! Hurry!" Diamond Tiara told her friend. The fire kept getting closer and closer when after a few seconds the rope was covered in flames! The two thieves were forced to let go of the rope.

They screamed in fear as they landed in a kitty pool that was full of cold water! They screamed as they hit the water and were shivering violently! Applebloom smiled and ran away towards another house. They were about to go after her but Diamond Tiara had a plan.

"W-wait a s-second! S-she wants u-s to f-follow her! I-I got a-another way in, come on!" Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon ran away.

Applebloom ran to the house next to her and saw that the door to the basement was open. She ran down and ran through the basement before getting to the top of the stairs. When she opened the door, the two thieves were waiting for her!

"Hiya pal! Come here!" Diamond Tiara said, grabbing Applebloom. They took the little pony and tied her to a chair.

"So buddy, what are we gonna do to her?" Silver Spoon asked. Diamond Tiara chuckled evilly and rubbed Applebloom's mane.

"We're gonna do what she did to us. We're gonna drop a bowling ball on her head." Diamond Tiara said.

"I'm gonna smack her between the eyes with a hockey stick!" Silver Spoon said angrily. Suddenly, someone walked into the room where the three were. A hand tapped Diamond Tiara on the shoulder. The thief turned around and saw Minami!

The green haired girl smacked her right in the face with her snow shovel and then took care of Silver Spoon! Applebloom smiled when she saw her friend.

"Minami!" Applebloom said as the green haired girl untied her. She smiled and picked Applebloom up.

"Come on, let's get you home!" She said. Finally, the police arrived and Applebloom watched from the safety of her home as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were dragged from the house in handcuffs!

"So, this explains all the spray painted walls. We've been trying to find you guys for a long time!" A cop said.

"You have? Hey did you hear that Diamond Tiara, we've got a rep!" Silver Spoon told her friend who was as mad as ever.

"Shut up!" Diamond Tiara said, kicking her friend in the legs.

"Hey keep it down you two, let's go." The cop said, putting them back into the police car. Diamond Tiara looked out the window at Applebloom who was waving good-bye to her. The thief glared at her as the police car drove away.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were both charged with theft, burglary, trespassing, breaking and entering, possession of stolen property and vandalism.

The two were both sentenced to 20 years in the big house.

* * *

><p>When all had settled, Applebloom cleaned up everything and was getting ready to go to bed. She placed some cookies and milk out for Santa and when she got into bed, she sighed in relief. She had won the war for the house.<p>

When daytime arrived, Applebloom crawled out of bed and left her room. She looked around at everything and was hoping that maybe, just maybe her family had come back.

She went downstairs and looked around some more. She then sighed sadly and let out a small sniffle. Suddenly, she heard someone from behind her.

"Applebloom?" A familiar voice asked. The little pony widened her eyes and turned around. Applejack was standing there, looking at her. Applebloom gasped, and a huge smile appeared on her face! Tears of joy flowed down her eyes as she ran to her sister.

"Oh Applejack! I'm so sorry for the way I acted!" Applebloom cried. Applejack started to cry too as she nuzzled her sister.

"Applebloom, I'm sorry too!" The golden haired pony said. Applebloom then broke off their hug.

"Where's everyone else?" Applebloom asked her sister. Applejack sighed sadly.

"Oh sis, they're still in Paris." Applejack said. Suddenly, the two ponies heard a noise coming from outside. Applebloom's face beamed with joy as she saw her whole family walk in! She had never been more happy to see them before!

Applebloom told them everything that happened while they were gone. Well, almost everything.

"So Applebloom, what did you do while we were gone?" Big Macintosh asked his little sister.

"Oh, just hung around." The little pony said. She then saw someone familiar outside and she ran to the window. She looked out it and saw Minami talking to a man and a woman. Minami started to cry and ran to the couple and hugged them.

They hugged her back and Applebloom smiled. She had just brought a family back together. Minami saw her and waved. Applebloom waved back and wiped away a tear of joy.

"APPLEBLOOM, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Sour Apple asked in anger from upstairs. Applebloom gasped and ran upstairs. She had a ton of explaining to do.

**THE END!**

**Merry Christmas!**

_Credits song: Bette Midler-Somewhere in my memory_


End file.
